BEAT IT : VAS TEN
by ChronosFF
Summary: La longue nuit a commencée. Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Ils sont tous là, reunis ensemble pour livrer une derniere grande bataille à la pleine lune. Avec poudlard comme seul temoin, il faut qu'il soit vaincu... Alors vas ten JUSTE VAS TEN !


**Salut à tous. Un petit mot avant la lecture pour faire la présentation de mon «boulot »…**

**Je me suis inspiré d'une chanson par ailleurs assez connue de Michael Jackson : Beat it.**

**La traduction de ces deux mots est un peu complexe car il y a plusieurs traductions possibles et j'ai pris celle qui correspondait le mieux…**

**Les personnages (les quelques rares) présents ne sont BIEN ENTENDU pas à moi mais à la brillante créatrice de la saga d'Harry Potter.**

**Enfin je veux préciser que ce texte ne s'appuie sur aucune idée ou aucun état d'esprit de ma part. Je l'ai écrit pour me faire plaisir à moi et aux autres et je ne veux en aucun cas faire passer un message…**

**Pour finir (enfin ! xd), je vous demande de laisser une review pour me donner votre avis (bon ou pas !) et pour me dire ce qui ne va pas selon vous…**

**Je vous remercie infiniment de prendre du temps pour me lire…**

**Carthos…**

BEAT IT / BATTEZ-LE

HARRY POTTER BY LORDIMUSTSAY

Le soleil vient de disparaître derrière une des dernières hautes montagnes de Grande-Bretagne et ne réapparaîtra peut-être jamais plus- pas tant que ce qui doit être fait ne soit accomplit.

**THEY TOLD HIM / ILS LUI DISENT **

**DON'T YOU EVER COME AROUND HERE / NE REVIENT PLUS JAMAIS ICI**

**DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR FACE / ON NE VEUT PLUS VOIR TON VISAGE**

**YOU BETTER DISAPPEAR / IL VAUT MIEUX QUE TU DISPARAISSES**

**THE FIRE'S IN THEIR EYES / ILS ONT DU FEU DANS LEURS YEUX**

**AND THEIR WORDS ARE REALLY CLEAR / ET LEURS PROPOS SONT TRES CLAIRS**

**SO BEAT IT, JUST BEAT IT / ALORS VAS T-EN, JUSTE VAS T-EN **

L'ombre et l'obscurité règnent désormais en maître sur Poudlard et ses occupants… Et dans chaque faction de ce grand essaim furieux qui gronde, un dernier combat se prépare. Aux quatre cardinaux du château, certains s'entraînent, d'autres encore prient, rêvant d'un ultime espoir qui ne viendrait jamais…

**YOU BETTER RUN / IL VAUT MIEUX QUE TU COURRES,**

**YOU BETTER DO WHAT YOU CAN / QUE TU FASSES CE QUE TU PEUX**

**DON'T WANNA SEE NO BLOOD / ON NE VEUX PAS VOIR DE SANG**

**DON'T BE A MACHO MAN / NE FAIS PAS LE MACHO**

**YOU WANNA BE TOUGH / TU VEUX FAIRE LE DUR**

**BETTER DO WHAT YOU CAN / IL VAUT MIEUX FAIRE CE QUE TU PEUX**

**SO BEAT IT, BUT YOU WANNA BE BAD / ALORS VAS T-EN, MAIS TU VEUX ETRE MECHANT**

Et au commencement d'un long couloir, un tableau s'ouvre lentement et laisse apparaître les maîtres du destin, leur cœur courageux dictant leur loi… Et aux sous-sols, dans un étroit labyrinthe, un épais mur de pierres anciennes disparaît et fait place aux plus roublards et acharnés… Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent, leur appréhension est toujours un peu plus grande. Ils se resserrent les uns contre les autres mais leur détermination reste inébranlable…

Leur baguette à la main, ils traversent en un même groupe uni le vaste hall et franchissent la barrière de bois qui les séparent de leur destin …

Ils feront ce qu'ils doivent faire…

**JUST BEAT IT , BEAT IT/ JUSTE VAS T-EN, VAS T-EN !**

**NO ONE WANTS TO BE DEFEAT / PERSONNE NE VEUT ETRE VAINCU**

**SHOWIN' HOW FUNKY AND STRONG IS YOUR FIGHT / A MONTRER COMBIEN EST FORT TON COMBAT**

**IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S WRONG OR RIGHT / ****QUI A RAISON OU TORD N'A AUCUNE IMPORTANCE**

**JUST BEAT IT, BEAT IT/ ****JUSTE VAS T-EN, VAS T-EN !**

… Le grondement d'une ruche en colère. Il n'y a plus le choix. Il faut tuer ou être tué…

L'un comme l'autre sont tout aussi insoutenables. Mais il n'y a plus le choix…

ALLEZ Y ! BATTEZ-LES ! Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute. Peut importe désormais de savoir si nous avons tord ou raison. Mais quand je lis dans mon cœur, je sais que j'ai vrai… BATTEZ-LES ! BATTEZ-LE ! Et votre liberté n'en sera que plus grande encore…

**THEY'RE OUT TO GET YOU / ILS SONT SORTIS POUR T'ATTRAPER **

**BETTER LEAVE WHILE YOU CAN / IL VAUT MIEUX PARTIR ALORS QUE TU LE PEUX**

**DON'T WANNA BE A BOY / TU NE VEUX PAS ETRE UN GARCON**

**YOU WANNA BE A MAN / TU VEUX ETRE UN HOMME**

**YOU WANNA STAY ALIVE / TU VEUX RESTER EN VIE**

**BETTER DO WHAT YOU CAN / IL VAUT MIEUX FAIRE CE QUE TU PEUX**

**SO BEAT IT , JUST BE IT / ALORS VAS T-EN , JUSTE VAS T-EN !**

BATTEZ-LES ! Montrez votre haine ! Souvenez vous de qui vous êtes ! Mais ne laissez jamais transparaître votre dégoût. Ne leur laissez jamais ce plaisir là. Car si vous le faites, le bien et le mal ne compteront plus. Il n'y aura plus que vous face à votre ennemi…

Et vos belles résolutions seront réduites à néant. Souvenez vous de votre vie d'avant…

N'était-elle pas mieux avec votre famille et vos amis ? Si vous voulez les recuperez une dernière fois, battez-le ! LUI, BATTEZ-LE

**YOU HAVE TO SHOW THEM / TU DOIS LEUR MONTRER **

**THAT YOU'RE REALLY NOT SCARED / QUE TU N'AS VRAIMENT PAS PEUR**

**YOU'RE PLAYIN' WITH YOUR LIFE / TU JOUES AVEC TA VIE**

**THIS AIN'T NO THRUTH OR DARE / CECI N'EST PAS UNE QUESTION DE VERITE OU D OSER**

**THEY'LL KICK YOU / ILS TE FRAPPERONT**

**THEN THEY'LL BEAT YOU / PUIS ILS TE BATTRONT**

**THEN THEY TELLYOU IT'S FAIR / ET ILS TE DIRONT QUE TU L'AS BIEN MERITE**

**SO BEAT IT, BUT YOU WANNA BE BAD / ALORS VAS T-EN… MAIS TU VEUX ETRE MECHANT**

Ils sont tous réunis en ligne, fixent l'ennemi avec dégoût. Cette chose immonde qu'est devenu le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. L'héritier des « jeu du sort » qui les regardait tous avec délectation à travers ses yeux rouges flamboyants…

Le monstre, le seigneur noir comme on l'appelait désormais…

Mais une âme égarée et irrécupérable pour moi…

…Moi qui l'ai eu comme élevé…

Il ne dit rien. Ca n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose… Plus maintenant…

…Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire…

…Il fallait se battre…

…Tuer ou être tué…

…Quel dilemme…

…Est-ce possible, je me le demande…

…

…Et…

… S'il y avait un sauveur pour nous…

…Là quelque part…

…Quelqu'un qui pourrait en finir…

Si c'est le cas, je serai là…

…Je le promet…

…Je l'aiderai coûte que coûte…

Même si…

Pour cela…

… Je dois …mourir…

…Je le jure sur mon nom…

… Albus Dumbledore…


End file.
